Rainy Morning
by Kerosene Desire
Summary: "She found it rather odd that she simply stood there; eyes shut, head tilted upwards; looking unphased - relatively content even - by the harsh rain that pelted her body. Arms hung loosely by her sides, lips stretched into the tiniest of smiles... Mental. Absolutely mental, was what she finally decided." A curious Weiss, a playful Ruby, and one cold rainy morning.


She found it rather odd that she simply stood there; eyes shut, head tilted upwards; looking unphased - relatively _content _even - by the harsh rain that pelted her body. Arms hung loosely by her sides, pale face towards the sky, lips stretched into the tiniest of smiles…

… Mental.

'_Absolutely mental,'_ was what she decided, as she turned from the strange scene before her and returned to her earlier assignment. It was a dreary fall morning, the soft pitter-patter of water droplets against the windowpane creating a rhythmic beat that Weiss absentmindedly tapped her pen along to. Skimming through the pages of her textbook, sapphire eyes diligently sought out key passages, all highlighted during the previous class lecture. But, even as the brightly yellow text glared against her vision, the heiress continuously found her eyes traveling elsewhere…

… to a girl in red, standing in the rain.

"What in heaven's name does she think she's doing?" Weiss sighed, finally relenting to her growing curiosity. Dropping her pen, the fencer settled back against her chair and simply watched as Ruby continued to stand carelessly beneath the downpour. "Doesn't she know that she'll only make herself sick?"

The question posed received no reply, though she never expected it to. Yang had gone to the cafeteria for breakfast before heading to the school gym, while Blake had left straight for the library - apparently in need of new reading material. She, on the other hand, had simply warmed herself a cup of tea and settled at her desk to work.

But Ruby had been missing since before any of them had gotten up, though she was known to be an early riser and often disappeared most mornings to do one thing or another. She usually returned by the time everyone else was awake, in order to 'perform her captain duties' and ensure the rest of her team was prepared and well-suited to face a new day. Today, however, she had not returned, and while Weiss would not admit to having pondered her whereabouts, she did wonder why the younger girl had chosen to break daily routine.

'_At least now I know where she is,'_ she mused, unable to break her gaze. It was oddly captivating, the way Ruby stood so calmly against the torrential weather, and a part of her secretly wished to know what her leader was thinking. The scythe wielder was known to have a few odd quirks here or there, but this, Weiss felt, went beyond her usual behavior. Shaking her head in slight exasperation, she reached daintily for her tea and took a sip, savoring the spread of warmth from within, especially on a cold morning such as this one.

Setting it down upon the table, she glanced back out the window to see what her partner was now up to… only to realize that she was gone. Blinking once, then twice, Weiss stood from her seat and leant across the desk to peer more closely out the glass. Where had she gone? She had only looked away for but a second...

But, as she was soon to learn, a single second was all Ruby Rose would ever need.

In a swirling flash and a spray of petals, Ruby warped onto the ledge just outside their dormitory, startling the unsuspecting heiress with an enthusiastic, "Boo!" Her face was pressed flush against the glass of the window, a silly expression upon her features as she surprised her woefully unprepared partner, who went backpedalling from the window as fast as her short legs could take her.

The redheaded teen roared with laughter at the startled look upon Weiss' face, squinting through the rain in her eyes as she watched the older girl clutch her chest and heave great gasps for air. Silver eyes danced with mirth, a goofy, lopsided grin plastered across her cheeks as the heiress finally regained her bearings and stomped her way back to the window.

"Ruby Rose!" she began, jabbing her finger against the glass pane.

"Weiss Schnee!" Ruby challenged playfully, snickering at the slight falter in Weiss' steps at her unexpected reply.

"Idiot… what in the _world_ possessed you to do such a thing! You could have given me a heart attack," Weiss growled, the corner of her eye giving an irritated tick as the younger girl merely shrugged in response.

"I dunno," she answered, her voice slightly muffled through the rain and glass. "I could sense you watching me, and just thought it'd be kind of fun to scare you. I mean, it seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"Oh, you are _such_ a child," Weiss retorted, sounding overly harsh in an attempt to compensate for the obvious heat she now felt in her cheeks. She sometimes forgot their auras had the unconscious ability to sense the other's presence, which no doubt had led to her being caught looking. "That was _real _funny! And, just for the record… I wasn't _watching_ you. I was _observing_, okay? There's a very clear difference between the two."

Even through the mess of wet debris, and the cloudy fog of breath against glass, Weiss could still see the teasingly smug look upon Ruby's face, and felt her own face practically glow with embarrassment. Thankfully, she didn't push it further, instead squatting carefully along the ledge and digging her fingers beneath the window in order to pull it open.

It had moved only a quarter of an inch before it slammed back down, a glaring Weiss preventing its opening from the other side. "Don't you dare!" she cried, reaching for the latch and locking it shut. "You're going to get the whole dorm room wet if you come in that way. Go back down and come in through the lobby like a normal person would!"

"Aww, but Weiss!" Ruby pouted, as she tugged unsuccessfully at the window. "This way is quicker! Besides, I can slip in real fast, I promise!"

"No means _no_," Weiss shot back, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest. "You're drenched from head to toe, and your boots will only track in mud. We _just_ cleaned the room yesterday, and you want to go ahead and undo all that hard work for what? To save yourself five minutes of walking? No, I think not. You can go through the entrance."

"Weissssss~!" the teen whimpered, tapping her hand against the glass. "C'mon, let me in! Pleaaaase? Its cold!"

"Well you should have thought of that _before_ you went outside," was the heiress' response, as she settled back down into her chair and attempted to return to her studies. She had barely made it through a single sentence before there came another knock from the window, followed by the pitiful whining of her name.

Weiss sighed tiredly. It was like listening to a wet dog pawing at the door to come in…

But she couldn't let Ruby in; she absolutely refused to let their newly cleaned dorm room be defiled so quickly. And yet, at the same time, she couldn't really let the poor girl stand outside on that ledge all morning - even _if _she thought it was adorably pathetic (not that she would ever admit to it). Setting down her pen, she glanced back up and locked eyes with the younger Huntress.

"Ruby, I am _not_ going to let you in through that window, and that is _final_. Do you understand me?" she stated firmly, feeling a small twinge of guilt as the hope in Ruby's eyes dimmed. "_But_… if you climb down, go in through the normal entrance, and take your boots off before you come into the dorm… I'll give you a cookie and some hot chocolate when you get here. How does _that _sound?"

Instantly, the light returned to her despondent features, as Ruby shook her head vigorously in agreement. "Yeah, okay! I'll be right in!" she shouted, before zipping off in a puff of red. Not a moment later, she was back, banging her fist gently against the glass to regain her partner's attention.

"Ruby! I thought you said you would come in the right way!"

"I know, I know! And I will! But first I have a question!"

Weiss' face fell, brows knitting closely and her features twisting into a look of disbelief. "And you couldn't wait _five minutes_ until you got inside to ask me?"

Ruby grinned apologetically. "Sorry, I was just wondering what kind?"

"What... kind?"

"Of cookie!" she clarified, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet; the eagerness to receive one of her most favorite treats clearly evident with the way she held herself.

'_Oh god, she really is like a dog...'_ "Does it really matter?" she asked.

Ruby opened her mouth, then paused, as if actually contemplating her answer. "Ye-... nnn-... kinda?" she eventually settled, laughing nervously at Weiss' exasperated expression. "Ehe… n-nevermind, I'll just wait and see!" And then she was gone, just as quickly as she had come.

Weiss shook her head with mock disdain, though the upward twitch of her lips gave her away. "Dunce," she murmured, affectionately, as she went to their fridge to grab some milk.

* * *

><p><strong>*EDIT: Sorry for random repost, made a bit of an error the first time around. <strong>

**A/N: Just another silly short to practice my writing. Hope you liked it! Check out my other stories too, if you'd like! And reviews are always appreciated :)**

**Until next time,**

**Kerosene Desire**


End file.
